1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treatment method, a non-transitory computer storage medium, and a substrate treatment system for executing the substrate treatment method.
This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority of the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-44421, filed in Japan on Mar. 6, 2013, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography process in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, for example, a resist coating treatment of applying a resist solution onto a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) to form a resist film, exposure processing of irradiating the resist film over the wafer front surface with light in a predetermined pattern to expose the resist film, a developing treatment of developing the exposed resist film and so on are performed in sequence to form a predetermined resist pattern in the resist film over the wafer front surface.
The aforementioned developing treatment is performed, for example, by supplying a developing solution onto the resist film over the wafer. In this case, a so-called pattern collapse in which the resist pattern tilts to collapse arises due to the surface tension of the developing solution affecting the resist pattern.
Hence, it is proposed that the developing treatment is performed using a developing solution with a surface tension decreased by mixing an organic solvent in an undiluted developing solution (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-22244).
However, in the case of performing the developing treatment using the developing solution described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-22244, the pattern collapse can be suppressed correspondingly to the decrease in surface tension of the developing solution, but there is still room for improvement in practice.
In particular, semiconductor devices in recent years are miniaturized to be, for example, 20 nm or less, and resist patterns are being miniaturized. In other words, the aspect ratio of the resist pattern increases. Therefore, a problem of the pattern collapse becomes prominent, and it is necessary to suppress the pattern collapse so as to appropriately form a resist pattern also from this viewpoint.